In a card, the card flats zone in combination with the cylinder forms the main carding area and has the function of opening the tufts to form individual fibers, separating impurities and dust, eliminating very short fibres, opening neps and parallelizing the fibers. Depending on the application of a card, fixed flats, revolving flats, or a mixture of fixed and revolving flats are used in this connection. When revolving flats or a mixture of fixed and revolving flats are used, this is referred to as a revolving flat card. A narrow gap, which is referred to as the carding gap, forms between the card clothings of the flat and the card clothing of the cylinder. This gap forms in the case of revolving flats by the revolving flats being guided by curved strips—so-called “flexible bends”, leveling bends, flex bends, or sliding bends—along the cylinder in the circumferential direction at a spacing distance determined by these strips. In a revolving flat card, the size of the carding gap is between 0.10 and 0.30 mm for cotton or up to 0.40 mm for synthetic fibers.
It is known that the flexible bends must be designed so as to be radially displaceable in order to ensure a consistent carding gap along the entire course of the flexible bends. The radial displaceability is necessary for different reasons:                a) For initially setting the carding gap during the production of the card or after a replacement of the cylinder clothing. In this connection, individual bearing points must be adjusted individually in order to provide for a concentric setting of the flexible bends with respect to the cylinder surface.        b) For adjusting the card gap when the card clothings show signs of wear, wherein the objective here is to uniformly adjust all the bearing points.        c) For adjusting the carding gap after the card clothings have been ground.        d) For correcting the carding gap on account of the thermal expansion of the cylinder.        e) For setting the carding gap for different heights of the cylinder or flat clothings depending on the card clothing being used.        
In a known device, the flexible bend is fastened on the machine frame using setting screws. The setting screws provide for a concentric setting of the surface of the flexible bend such that the revolving flats can be guided along the cylinder surface with a consistent spacing distance. The positioning accuracy is dependent on the design of the setting screws.
In EP 1 201 797, a device for setting the card gap was proposed, in the case of which the flexible bend is supported on rotatably mounted rollers. The rollers are designed as rotatable, volute cams. When these cams are rotated, as a result of the helical shape, the flexible bend is lifted at the corresponding support point and is moved in the radial direction away from or toward the cylinder axis. In this manner, a rough setting of the carding gap is proposed. For the fine setting, the flexible bend itself is moved in the direction of rotation of the cylinder, which results in a change in the radial spacing distance of the flexible bend from the cylinder axis.
The disadvantage of the device is that the entire flexible bend must be moved in order to set the carding gap. In particular, the fine setting is carried out by moving the flexible bend, which requires a substantial amount of force and, therefore, can only be carried out in abrupt jerking motions.
In EP 2 392 703 A1, a device for setting the card gap was proposed, in which case the flexible bend is held on an eccentrically mounted bolt. The objective in this case is to enable the carding gap to be set without changing the position of the flexible bend in the circumferential direction.
The disadvantage of the disclosed embodiment of the support, however, is the complicated design required for moving the bolt by means of an adjusting device, which is spaced from the bolt, which adjusting device is connected to the bolt via a lever. An additional displacement means is necessary for simultaneously displacing all contact points of the flexible bend, which further complicates the design of the adjusting device.